Roleplay Story
by WhyWasISoDumb
Summary: This story is just the posts off my roleplay site. I moved some of the posts around to make more sense, but that's about all the editing I did. Feel free to join the site if you want, information on that is inside. It takes place in Radiant Garden. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This story is actually just the posts off the roleplay site my friend and I started. :) I'm going to be breaking it up into multiple chapters. **

**If you'd like to join, feel free too. The website will be posted in every chapter. :3 **

**www . RoleplayKingdomHearts . webs . com**

**Remove the spaces. Also, all you have to do when you get there is make an account, send us an application form, and start role playing!  
We need more members, so please join if you can! **

**I play Lea and my friend who helped start the site plays Isa. I know my posts are pretty short in comparison, but I've been replying on my PSP, so it's a little difficult to reply with long posts. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! Now for the disclaimer;**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything like that. Square Enix and Disney do. I really don't even own the plot, those who are on the role playing site do. I just own whatever Lea says. xD **

Lea walked down the street, looking for his closest friend, Isa. He blinked, wondering where he could be.

Isa was walking down the street. A few moments later, he looked up and saw his best friend.

"Hey, Lea!" he said loudly. He started toward him.

Lea looked around, spotting Isa. "Took you long enough." He grinned, walking towards him

Isa smirked at Lea. "Yeah, well, I've been busy," he replied. "With things that I know _you_ wouldn't do." He watched Lea, amused.

Lea smirked, "Oh yeah, like what?" He asked, grinning slightly.

Isa snickered. "You know, like _homework._" He laughed and nudged Lea.

Lea rolled his eyes, "I don't see the point of homework." He grinned, "I'd rather learn from real life, not _homework _assigned by teachers."

Isa shrugged. "Real life can't always give you all the answers." He smirked.

Lea rolled his eyes once again. "Yeah? Well neither can math." He said, grimacing slightly at the thought.

Isa laughed. "Okay fine, neither can math."

Lea grinned, "Finally you agree with me on something." He laughed, leaning against a nearby wall and adjusting his scarf.

Isa smirked, crossing his arms. "Not for long," he said.

Lea rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He said, grinning.

Isa shrugged. He grinned. "So what've you been up to? I can cross _homework_ off the list."

Lea grinned, "Sleeping mostly." He said, stretching. "And waiting for you to finish your precious _homework. _Oh, and practicing with these..." He grinned, pulling out his red plastic frisbees.

Isa rolled his eyes, looking at the frisbees. "You're always practicing doing whatever the heck with those," he said.

Lea twirled one on his hand. "Of course I am! I want to be the best I can be!" He said, grinning at his closest friend.

Isa laughed. "I can see that," he said. He leaned against the wall.

Lea grinned, "Yep." He said. He then got an idea. "Hey, wanna go get some ice cream?" He asked, leaning against the wall behind him.

Isa thought for a moment. He looked at Lea, nodding. "Yeah," he said. He straightened up, grinning.

Lea grinned, putting his frisbee's away. He stood up straight, starting to walk down the street towards the ice cream shop.

Isa followed behind Lea silently. He shoved a hand in the pocket of his jacket, walking.

Lea bought two ice creams from the duck running the shop and handed one to his close friend.

Isa took the ice cream, grinning at Lea. "Thanks," he said, crossing an arm over his chest.

Lea smiled slightly, taking a bite out of his ice cream bar and looking around them. He leaned against the wall behind him, glancing at Isa.

Isa grinned at Lea, taking a bite from his ice cream bar. He looked around, watching people passing by.

Lea smiled back at Isa. He took a bite out of the blue-green ice cream bar, looking around them.

Isa took another bite out of his sea-salt ice cream bar. He glanced around.

Lea glanced at Isa. "So what have you been doing. Besides _homework_?" He smirked, taking another bite from his sea-salt ice cream.

Isa rolled his eyes at Lea, taking another bite out of his ice cream bar. "Things other than just that," he said, "like sleeping." He laughed and nudged Isa.

Lea laughed slightly, taking a bite of ice cream. "Hey, sleeping is about the best thing a person can do." He said, a small yawn following his statement.

Isa shrugged, grinning slightly. "No, you're confusing that with breathing," he said matter-of-factly. He took another bite of his ice cream, shoulders shaking with bottled mirth.

Lea rolled his eyes at Isa, "Funny." He said, trying to supress his own laughter.

Isa shook his head, snickering. "You would think so." He took another bite of his ice cream bar, looking around.

Lea rolled his eyes again, taking another bite of his ice cream and looking around them. He took in their surroundings. It was so peaceful in Radiant Garden. Nothing very exciting ever happened there. He sighed slightly, leaning against the wall behind him.

Isa took another bite of his ice cream, thinking.

_I'll have to go home and... and what? Do my homework?_ He shook his head. Messing around with Lea was the only thing that allowed him to be away from home.

He took another bite from his sea-salt ice cream bar.

* * *

For all its white walls and washed out, pallid, colors, Castle Oblivion was a lot like a Black Hole. Endless, confusing, and unwilling to give up its secrets (and ask anyone who had ever been there; it had plenty). No one knew this better the Flurry of the Dancing Flames.

Axel walked down the halls, his every footstep setting off an echo, for what felt like the millionth time. And for what felt like the millionth time, he approached the door. The same door he always went to. The same door, which should always open unto the same room, but never did. And it was his mission to find out why.

It was like trying to find a specific word on a piece of paper that had been burnt to ashes that had been scattered in the wind. It wasn't just "difficult" or "never gonna happen". It was impossible. He could be working on this puzzle for the next trillion years and never fit two pieces together. There were hints, sure. This is a side piece; this has something to do with memories. These are both blue; these are both horrible moments. But never enough.

They all knew it. The Superior, Saix, Axel himself. They just refused to believe it. "It's the Key." They insisted. "The ways of Castle Oblivion must be revealed, or all purpose is lost to us." For beings without hearts, they sure were … fixated … on this irrational hope. Axel understood them well enough though. If they were right and the CO really was their only chance of ever getting hearts, then, well…

They were all just really screwed.

So time after time Axel was ordered to go do the same time over, and he went and he did it. Now, standing in front of the familiar door, he lifted his hand towards its pretty little silver handles and pulled without a thought. It would be Wonderland, or Arabia, or Halloween Town, or another of the worlds that they already understood. Basically, it would be a place that they didn't need. It was the time that mattered. It was the people that mattered. It was the events, not the place. It always was, and it never made any sense. He didn't think about it anymore. He just did it.

So when Axel opened the door for what felt like the millionth time, he was startled into silence.

"Dammit."

**Well, this is the end of Chapter one! Also, thank you Axel and (as you'll see in the next couple of chapters) Larxene for their super long posts. xD **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ Lea. **

**www . RoleplayKingdomHearts . webs . com**

**Remove the spaces! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. :) **

**Next chapter. Well, this the next chapter.**

**Welcome to it... I guess. **

**Our roleplay has gotten a lot longer and I have a lot to catch up on. Also there are a couple different roleplays on the site now too, so if you want to see those, (or maybe join them... -hinthint-), feel free to. **

The site link is near the bottom of the page.

**Now, onto the story. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything. Heck, I don't even really own the plotline. Everyone on the site came up with that. I merely helped create the site. That's about it. **_

* * *

Lea took a bite of his ice cream, savoring the salty sweet flavor. He glanced at Isa, thinking. He wondered what would have happened had Isa not decided to be his friend all those years ago. Isa was his closest friend, so he probably wouldn't have had that much of an eventful childhood without him. He was grateful for Isa's friendship, though he'd never tell him that.

Isa sighed, finishing his ice cream. He held the stick in front of him, thinking. He bit down on it, bending it, and looked at Lea, grinning.

Lea grinned back at Isa, finishing his ice cream as well. He held the stick in his mouth, watching Isa.

Isa looked around again. He took the stick out of his mouth.

Lea tossed the stick away from him to the side. He looked at Isa. "What do you want to do now?" He asked, pushing himself away from the wall and into a standing position.

Isa rolled his eyes. "I want to _not litter_," he said, leaning toward a trash can and tossing the stick into it.

Lea rolled his eyes, laughing slightly. He leaned down, picking up his discarded stick and throwing it into a nearby trash bin.

"Alright, now what?" He asked, grinning at Isa.

Isa shrugged. "No idea," he said. "We could..." He shook his head.

Lea blinked, thinking. He took out one of his frisbees, twirling it around one of his fingers. He waited for Isa to finish his sentence.

Isa looked up, thinking. "We could..." He looked at Lea. "Do something interesting that I can't think up right now."

Lea laughed slightly, "Fine..." He said, thinking. He tried to think of something to do. He absently twirled the frisbee around on his finger.

Lea crossed his arms, watching Lea's frisbee. "Have you ever thought of naming those things?" Isa asked randomly.

Lea shrugged, "I dunno, not really." He said, blinking. He glanced down at his frisbees

"Hmm." Isa looked away from the frisbees. "Well, you should."

Lea shrugged looking around them. He straightened up and started walking. "I'm going to go for a walk until something interesting happens. You wanna come?" He asked, glancing at Isa.

Isa nodded once. "Yeah, of course," he said, dropping his arms to his sides. He followed behind Lea quietly.

Lea nodded, slowing down to fall in step beside Isa. He shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking as they walked down the street.

Isa grinned at Lea. He looked down, still walking.

Lea grinned back, continuing to walk. He glanced around them, thinking. He wished something interesting would happen. But here in Radiant Garden, hardly anything exciting ever happened.

Isa sighed, watching the ground. He looked back up, thinking.

Lea glanced at Isa. "What're you thinking about?" He asked, blinking. He kept walking.

"What?" Isa looked over at Lea. He grinned slightly and shrugged. "Just thinking. About stuff."

Lea watched Isa for a moment longer before turning away and contiuning to walk.

Isa blinked. He followed after Lea. "Where are _you_ going?"

Lea shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

Isa shrugged. "I don't have anywhere in mind," he said.

Lea thought for a moment. "Well neither do I." He said.

Isa laughed. "I realized that," he said. He looked around. "There's really nowhere to go, is there?"

Lea laughed slightly. "No, not really." He said, looking around and thinking.

Isa smirked. "It's really boring here." He grinned.

Lea nodded in agreement. "We really need to think of something to do around here." He said, thinking.

Isa frowned and nodded. "Mhmm."

Lea sighed, looking at Isa. "I really wish something exciting would happen. It's so boring here."

Unbeknownst to them, his wish would soon come true.

* * *

Ugh. Everything was so... boring, especially since she'd officially been banned from Vexen's laboratory for destroying everything. And she did mean everything- it'd been so funny to see his face when he saw his experiments, littering the floor, staining it crimson. Or something- she didn't remember too well.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. _Her shoes made a steady rhythm as they landed upon the floor of the castle- Oblivion, wasn't it? It meant nothing, literally, 'oblivion' meant 'nothing,' and maybe that was why everything was hazy. Fuzzy-smudgy. It made her upset, or at least, she supposed it should make her upset, so she acted upset with, well, everything. Not to mention she hadn't torn anything apart in a long while. Tearing things was always nice, wasn't it?

She wasn't really walking anywhere, so when she nearly bumped into Axel- okay, she'd admit, that was her fault, her eyes were closed and she was humming- it mildly surprised her. Kind of. Good thing she'd chosen to open her eyes in time, otherwise that would have been a little embarrassing. She didn't bump into anybody. Ever.

"You and that door. I swear, it's like figuring out its mystery will give us all our hearts or something. Do me a favor, and, if it ends up giving out hearts, make sure mine doesn't make it back to me. I've said this before, and I'll say it again- having a heart is painful, so why bother?" She giggled a little, rising on tiptoe to look over his shoulder- why did he have to be taller than her? Why was everyone besides Roxas, the little kid, taller than her, the only female? Did not make her feel special at all, one of the thirteen Nobodies to retain their shape.

She'd caught a glimpse of what was on the other side of that door, and her mouth twisted into a feral smile. THAT world. She wondered if the door affected time or something, too, because if she recalled correctly... Well, she couldn't remember her own Somebody, so what made her think she'd remember something of a pyromaniac's? "Well? You gonna go in or not? Because I'd like to see what's in it," she finally said, growing bored like she so often did.

She grew bored easily. Too easily. If she wasn't given a prompt answer, well, her patience ran out. Such was the case at that moment- she decided Axel was taking far too long to respond, and so shoved past him, looking for a new amusement. "Answer more quickly!" she called behind her shoulder, darting into the foreign, but familiar-maybe world.

Immediately, she decided she didn't exactly remember it, but it wasn't crossed off her list for places she might have come from, such as Wonderland, Twilight Town, Traverse Town, all that good stuff. Larxene's memories of herself as a Somebody were not the best; maybe that was why she was so impatient.

Looked classy, though, kind of. Whatever this place was, she might spend a few hours here, maybe a few weeks, getting to know it. Or something.

* * *

Lea kept walking down the street with Isa. He spotted a strange looking girl with blonde hair. "Who's that?" He asked Isa curiously. "I've never seen her around here before..."

Isa looked up from whatever he was thinking about. "What?" It took him a few moments to realize what Lea had asked. "Where?" He looked at Lea, then turned toward where he was looking. He frowned. She didn't live in Radiant Garden, that was for sure. "Doesn't look like anyone who lives here."

Lea frowned. "Why do you think she's here? She definately doesn't live here." He said, watching her curiously.

Isa shook his head slightly. "Don't know," he replied, watching the girl. He glanced over at Lea.

_Ugh_. Larxene felt like people were staring at her. And as flattering as it should have been, she could tell they weren't gazing enviously at her- in fact, they weren't even female. She could tell, they were male. Semi-angrily, she whirled around, a frown contorting across her mouth; there they were, they were the only two in sight, and they were STARING AT HER. WHY.

They had to be watching her, then. They had to be. WHY?

She placed her hands on her hips, which prevented her from raising her fist and lifting the middle finger- that would not be good, she felt. Kinda. Not really. With calculated hostility, Larxene strode forwards, shoes clacking against the rough ground. Why was everything concrete in most worlds?

"Excuse me," she snarled- the words were so cold, you could chip ice off of them or something- as she drew closer. "Do you MIND? I don't watch YOU TWO when you're exploring a place you've never been to, so why are you staring at me? Don't you know it's improper to stare at a lady? I'd be insulted if it was even possible." She made disdain clear, even if she was slightly amused by the whole situation. Oh, how she was itching to tear something apart, but they looked... familiar...

Shit, she hated conundrums.

Lea blinked, his eyes widening slightly at her hostility. "Jeez. We were just wondering who you were. We haven't ever seen you around here before. No need to be rude to us." He said, watching her cautiously.

Isa stared at the girl. He had met people who had... er... temper issues, but none as obvious or severe as this girl's.

"Of course, you shouldn't explode at people who are intrigued enough to want to know who you were," he answered calmly, his face resuming his usual unruffled expression.

Oh. OH. So they were going to try and pin the rudeness on her? Hmph! She would show them that she was better at logic than them, and they would know it. "You could have gone up to me and asked, instead of staring at me and making me wonder whether you two are stalkers," she sniffed, arms crossed. Electricity sparked between the antenna-like strands of hair sticking up, almost like the two metal poles in a lightbulb when you turn them on. Oh ho ho, they'd better not mess with her, was what Larxene was trying to communicate.

Isa's eye caught the quick movement of the electricity. His eyes flashed up to look at it, widening slightly. Nearly half a second later, he was back to watching the girl emotionlessly.

"If we had time to ask you, we would have," he said calmly, doing a so-so job at masking the surprise and disbelief in his voice. "You came stomping over too quick for us to make a move."

Lea nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He said, staring at her hair, shocked. "I think you're overreacting. A lot. I mean, what kind of peson does that? Jeez." He said, absentmindedly twirling a frisbee around on his finger. "You could've just asked politely or something. I advise being kinder next time. Got it memorized?" He asked, watching the blonde warily.

Larxene supposed that if she actually could be irritated, she would want to squash these kids like cockroaches or something. If you could actually squash a cockroach- she didn't have too much experience with bugs. "Which is why you must have better reflexes," Larxene snapped, glaring at Isa, then turned her head to Lea. God, if she ever got her heart back (which she didn't want at all), she was certainly never going to have children if they all were THIS annoying.

Didn't occur to her that it might have been her attitude that was making them rude, not at all.

She was about to make herself laugh at the thought of her being kinder- in fact, her mouth was open and everything- when the kid said a phrase she knew very well. Too well, actually. Immediately her mouth clamped shut, her eyes narrowing in annoyance- he had red hair, too, spiked, but it pointed in a different direction from another redhead she knew, and had just met minutes ago.

If she was dreaming, this was officially the worst dream ever. Two Axels? Though this kid looked younger. "And who are you, to go saying that phrase? From what I know, only one person says that often. Like a catch-phrase almost. And, in answer to your other statements, in order- I don't care if I'm overreacting, I'm the kind of person who overreacts I guess I don't really know, where I come from manners won't get me anywhere, and being kind is ridiculous, like manners." She was even counting it out on her fingers, the answers, that is. She clenched her hands into fists, and with a small flash, her knives were in place, all eight of them, between each of her fingers (because she considered thumbs to be fingers). "Won't get you anywhere in the world, kindness and manners. Not. At. All."

Isa's gaze was diverted from the visibly irritated girl when he caught the flash out of the corner of his eye. He looked down at her hands, which now held the knives. He sucked in an astonished breath, unable to tear his eyes away from it. He did his best to keep his face nearly blank, but it wasn't working for him, surprisingly enough. This girl was no normal person, it was obvious. She wasn't a resident of Radiant Garden.

Who the hell was she?

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. xD **

**I just love thew last sentence. xD Isa - real-life person who plays Isa, that is - **_**never **_**cusses. xD I died of laughter when I read that the first time. :3**

**Also, now you can see how lazy Isa and I were on our posts while Larxene's were super-mega-awesomelyish-long. **

**Yes, I may or may not have made up a word there. In fact, I'm fairly certain that I did. xD**

**Anyway, THANKS LARXENE. **

**Also, thanks for reading. Review please!**

**~Lea. **

**Got it memorized?**

**www . RoleplayKingdomHearts . webs . com**

**Feel free to join the site! **

**Thanks! **

**(P.S. Remove the spaces in that link. xD)**


End file.
